Confiding in the Unexpected
by CompletelyMunkedUp
Summary: Brittany and Alvin have a fight, a BIG fight, and find strength and confidence from people they didnt expect could lift their spirits. Rated T for minor minor minor violence, kissing and course language. ONESHOT


**Hola! Its Munked here, with my new little oneshot. (trying not to bring attention to the fact i havent posted anything in forever) Anyways, guess. what.**

**I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! *happy dance* I dont want any more flames though, coz that would be depressing, but still, I have never been flamed before. Two FF accounts, two FP accounts, and my first flame in forever! ... Ill let you read this, now. **

**SO, without further ado, I present 'Confiding in the Unexpected'.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and teh Chipmunks, nor anything to do with it other than the plotline of this story.**

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Brittany yelled at Alvin. The two were standing the bathroom of the Seville-Miller household, in the middle of a screaming match.

"If I'm a bastard what does that make you, BITCH!" Alvin yelled back with as much force. "You're the dumbass who agreed to go out with me!"

"Ooh, I'm Brittany, and I'm a bitchy idiot who is obsessed with SHIT NO ONE CARES ABOUT!" Alvin continued.

There was an audible slap sound that resonated through the whole house. There is no mistaking the sound of force clapping against flesh. Alvin stared at Brittany in shock, his hand on his cheek where Britt had slapped him.

"I hate you, Britt..." he said to her while storming out of the bathroom.

Brittany got up and stormed out afterwards, straight up to her room she shared with her sisters. After slamming her door shut, Brittany slid down to the floor. Black mascara tears streaked down her face as she looked at the red mark on her hand that she had used to slap Alvin.

Yes, she knew what she yelled at Alvin was horrible, but when he said he hated her and looked her dead in the eye to say it, it hurt her. She was hurt bad by that. It was painful to have someone you love look you in the eye and say something like that.

"You okay, Britt?" a deep-ish voice startled Brittany. She quickly wiped at her tears, which didn't do anything. Just smudged the black.

"What are you doing here, Simon?" she asked forcefully. Simon lifted his hands in surrender as he jumped off a purple bed.

"I was waiting for Jeanette," he explained.

"But... Jeanette doesn't even know you're here..." Britt trailed. "She's downstairs reading some big thick book..."

"I know, just..." Simon didn't bother trying to explain. "I heard the fight. Are you okay, Britt?" Simon sat in front of Brittany, trying to look at her face. Britt started to say something, but no words came out.

"I-I guess... No. No, I'm not okay!" Brittany cried out, putting her head in her hands. Simon timidly patted her back, not really knowing what to do.

"Your bastard of a brother is a horrible, horrible being! He sucks and he deserves to rot in hell!" Brittany yelled, more to Alvin who couldn't hear her than to Simon. Simon sighed and let her finish.

"He's stupid and obnoxious and narcissistic and so fucking annoying!"

"You don't know the half of it..." Simon muttered.

"I hate him." Brittany stated. Simon looked down at Britt, looking her in the eye.

"Do you mean that?" he asked. "Do you really mean what you just said?"

Britt frowned. "Well..."

"Brittany, trust me, I know how irritating Alvin can be. I'm his brother. I've gotten some of his worst," Simon put a finger under the chipettes chin to look at Britt's face when she looked away.

"But, I do know from this that Alvin is... Well... Alvin. He doesn't mean half the things he says. Including when he says he'll do the laundry, or his homework." Britt giggled a bit at how true that was.

"See, even you know it's true. So you know that whatever he said in there he didn't mean."

Brittany took in a deep breath. "He looked me in the eye and said he hated me..." she whispered.

Simon was silent for a moment as he took in what Brittany had said. He let out a big breath and shook his head.

"I don't believe that he means that, and you shouldn't either," he said simply. Brittany looked at him. Simon continued.

"Brittany, Alvin has been wanting to ask you out since he was eleven years old. And you only got together at fifteen. That four years he was watching you at school, wanting to go up to you and shying back. Four years of saying 'Im gonna do it' and then backing out. Four years of literally kissing your picture every night."

Britt frowned. Four years? Kissing pictures?

"I really don't think he actually hates you. Alvin would crawl to the ends of the earth for you. He actually got up in front of the whole class and belted out 'I AM HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY MILLER!'"

Brittany laughed. She had heard her friends say that but didn't believe it, as her friends had always said similar things that were lies, and Alvin had denied it completely.

"Britt, he's not going to let this go. He's a stubborn idiot, and because of that stubbornness he's not going to let you go."

* * *

_MEANWHILE_

Alvin stormed up to the bathroom to try and find Brittany again. Another piece of his mind came about in his thoughts, and Alvin was gonna give it to her. Though, just as Alvin's angry fist came towards the door to punch it open, Eleanor opened the door to come out of the bathroom. She ducked as Alvin's fist carried its momentum, and then looked up at the chipmunk.

His face was full of rage, and his hair was all over the place. A very different look for a guy who spent almost as much time as Brittany looking in the mirror.

"Where's Brittany?" Alvin growled. Eleanor's eyes widened for a second at the sound of his voice. It was raspy and low, like he had been screaming to heat up a cup of coffee (using sound energy, you can heat up a cup of coffee by screaming at it for seven years, six months and three days).

"Uh… I don't know. The bathroom was empty when I got here," Eleanor said, almost a little scared of Alvin.

The chipmunk turned around and headed to the chipettes bedroom. Eleanor sighed while thinking '_Why am I doing this_?' before grabbing Alvin's shoulders and dragging him back into the bathroom, locking the door once they were both inside.

Alvin was seated on the edge of the bath tub, staring at nothing, his face full of rage. Eleanor was very, very scared. No one had ever seen Alvin so mad.

"Alvin!" she snapped, getting the chipmunks attention. He glared at her, as if to ask, 'What do you want?'

"Alvin, what happened? I heard fighting, and now you look like you're about to kill someone!" Eleanor cried out, throwing her hands in the air and gesturing to Alvin.

"Brittany and I had a little disagreement," Alvin said through gritted teeth. Eleanor started at him until he loosened up and told her what actually happened.

"I don't even know what happened, Eleanor. I don't know what's gonna happen, or what the hell we were yelling about in the first place."

Eleanor frowned and then thought of what happened to Brittany. If Alvin said she was in the bathroom when he left then where was she now?

"Alvin," the chipette started. "What was the last thing you said to Brittany before storming off?"

Alvin frowned as he remembered. "Well… she slapped me and I said I…" Alvin looked up at Eleanor, horrified at himself. "I said I hated her."

Eleanor's jaw dropped. "You didn't…"

Alvin stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "SHIT!" he yelled as he kicked the wall. "Fuck, I messed up this time…"

Eleanor grabbed his arms and looked Alvin in the eye just as he started to thump himself in the head. He was seriously torn up about this. "Alvin, Alvin! Look at me!" she screeched. The chipmunk did, and Eleanor softened her rip on his arms.

"Alvin, stop doing this to yourself. You know Brittany almost as well as I do, probably better even. And she knows you. You know that half of things you say aren't true- don't look at me like that," Eleanor frowned when Alvin made a face at her, "And she knows this as well."

Alvin closed his eyes for a second. "You didn't see her face when I said it. You didn't see mine, Eleanor. I looked like I meant it, and she believed me…"

Eleanor went to comfort him but the chipmunk slapped her hand away, not too harshly, in anger at himself. "She BELIEVED me, Ellie! She thinks I hate her!" Alvin sank down and Ellie blinked, standing still for a minute. She had no idea what to do. So, she went with what her instincts were saying and sat down next to Alvin, hugging him.

Alvin just sat there, letting her hold him.

The two stayed like that for a while, before Eleanor felt the chipmunks body shudder, and a small droplet of liquid landed on her hand.

"Alvin, are you crying?" she asked, trying to look at his face. Alvin moved his head away, moving his hair down over his face so Eleanor couldn't see that he WAS in fact crying.

Eleanor knew that he was crying, she didn't really to see his face to know that. "Oh, Alvin," she comforted, holding him closer. "Its okay, things will get better. Everything is going to be fine!" she cheerfully exclaimed. "It always is."

Alvin shook his head. "Not this time. I messed up worse than ever this time…"

Eleanor huffed and stood up. Last resort. "Alvin Seville!" she said demandingly. Alvin looked at her, shocked that little Ellie could have such force in her voice. "Get off your ass, wipe your tears and look my in the eye!"

Alvin stood up, half scared of what Eleanor might be capable of if he didn't get up, and wiped the tears off of his face. Eleanor stood up onto a tiny little stool that was used for kids to be able to reach the mirror, or Dave to reach the lights when Alvin and Brittany wrestled and got makeup/toothpaste/shampoo on the light bulb. The chipette grabbed Alvin's shirt and pulled him in close, looking Alvin in the eye.

"Do you love Brittany Millers?" she asked harshly.

"Y-yes?" Alvin was frankly quite scared of Eleanor at this point in time.

"Answer properly! Do you love Brittany Millers?" Eleanor asked again, Alvin detecting a hint of crazy in her brown eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I love her!" he answered.

"Are you ever going to hurt her?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow. Alvin shook his head.

"Never. If I do, Ill be hurt worse, trust me!" he swore. Eleanor slacked the grip on his shirt.

"Will you apologize to Brittany and show your undying love until she forgives you?" she asked a little softer. Alvin scoffed.

"Pfft! Like that'll happen! You seriously think she's going to forgive me? Doing THAT will just make me look like a complete fool. She'll drag it out too!" Alvin rolled his eyes. Eleanor held his shirt a little tighter, and her voice kept calm, but there was a steel-y edge to it.

"Are you willing to be a complete fool if it stops my sister from getting hurt?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then I ask again, will you apologize to Brittany and show your love until she forgives you?" Eleanor asked. Alvin sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I will."

Eleanor nodded and let go of Alvin. She smiled. "Then get your butt out of here and get her back!"

* * *

_DOWNSTAIRS_

Theodore looked up from his cookbook that he was reading, and looked over at Jeanette who was sitting on the other couch reading a book on physics.

"Hey, Jeanette," he got her attention. "Whaddaya think they're doing up there?" he asked. The purple-clad chipette pushed up her glasses and looked at the ceiling over her head.

"I have no idea," she said quietly. The two shrugged and went back to reading.

* * *

_UPSTAIRS_

"Britt, he's not going to let this go. He's a stubborn idiot, and because of that stubbornness he's not going to let you go."

Brittany suddenly launched herself into Simon's lap, burying her face into his shirt. Simon was shocked by the gesture and took a few seconds to register the event in his head before wrapping his arms around the sobbing Brittany and murmuring soothing noises as he would a crying child.

Brittany cried something into his shirt, a sentence Simon didn't hear or understand.

"What was that?" he asked. Brittany looked at him.

"Thank you, Simon. You're a good friend…" she quietly stood up and placed her hand on the doorknob. The chipette hesitated in turning it, taking her hand off.

"What if he really did mean it, though?" she asked, fretting.

* * *

Alvin thanked Eleanor as he placed a hand on the bathroom doorknob, calling her a good friend. He looked down at his hand on the doorknob and turned to Eleanor, taking his hand off.

"What if she believes I really did mean it, though?" he asked, worried. Eleanor sighed and groaned.

"Then she's an idiot and I'll beat some sense into her, now open the door!" she bluntly said, growing impatient.

* * *

Simon sighed at Brittany's hesitance. "If he did mean it then he's an idiot and I'll knock some sense into him. Go!" Simon pushed Brittany forward, her hand landing on the doorknob.

"Thanks," she whispered.

* * *

Alvin looked at Eleanor, who was urging him on just with her expression. "Thanks," he said softly, his hand on the door knob.

Alvin and Brittany both opened their doors at the same time, running down the hall and crashing into each other. Alvin held Brittany tightly, feeling guilt over take him, but love blossom in its place when he held the chipette in his arms.

"Brittany, you have no idea how sorry I am for saying that before," he rushed out, "You know that I would never eve-"

Alvin was cut off when Brittany placed a finger on his lips. "I forgive you," she said simply before Alvin had even finished apologizing. Alvin smiled widely and leaned down, capturing Brittany in a kiss.

Simon and Eleanor looked at the two, glad they were together again.

"You helped Alvin stop being stupid?" Simon asked Eleanor, not even looking away from the couple.

"Yeah," Eleanor responded, also not looking away. "You helped Brittany calm down?"

"Yep."

The two quietly fist bumped, Alvin and Brittany barely even noticing they were there.

* * *

**Yeah... I dont even know. Please, please, PLEASE review and look at my other shit. Please!**


End file.
